The Black Butterfly of Death
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: The Zaoldyeck familly did something horrible to Killua's childhood friend; making her being put up in adotoption. The intense trauma of the even is torturing her...what can Killua do? Suck at summaries; read and find out! KilluaXOC
1. Chapter 1 Black Butterfly In School

_**Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter and its characters do not belong to me. I only own my OC's. Now, on with the story! Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_The Black Butterfly is said to be beautiful; _

_She's graceful _

_Always fluttering from one carcass to another;_

_Sipping sweet blood from the already lifeless victim _

_Many say that seeing a Black Butterfly is bad luck_

_It means death, an omen. _

_But others say that it's simply a warning; _

_A beautiful warning that would either be taken seriously_

_Or pushed aside. _

***************

The steady footsteps of the man came bouncing off the concrete walls. He was in a very good mood seeing as he managed to swindle a huge loot from his boss. _"Those Zaoldyeck didn't know what was coming!" _He thought with sick glee. He was confident that nothing would happen to him, they didn't even get mad when he practically slapped the forged paperwork on their faces, indicating that they owe him 10.9 million worth of stock. _"Feh, this is great!" _The man continued walking, the light at the end of the tunnel getting closer.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked behind him but saw nothing. He continued walking. Again, the steps started; this time accompanied by alluring giggles from a sweet voice. At the corner of his eye he saw a black butterfly fluttering out of the tunnel. He stopped yet again and turned around, in time to see the most beautiful sight he'd every encountered in his life. There, in front of him was a young lady, with her long red-violet hair flowing with the breeze and, oddly enough, a number of black butterflies were fluttering behind her. Her smile was so gentle and sweet; and despite having insects following her, that he even forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Good afternoon mister," the girl bowed politely with grace.

"G-Good morning…" the man stuttered.

The girl laughed, it was music to the ears. "…ne…" her melodious voice made him want to just fall on his knees and gawk at her. "…be careful…" Before he could comprehend what she said, she walked past him; along with the hoard of butterflies behind her. As she passed, the scent of lavender was wafting in the air around him and he felt at peace.

When he finally collected his mind, he found himself against the concrete; something had knocked him off. He stifled a scream and turned his neck in time to see a mass of white hair.

"…y-you…" said the man, choking with fear.

"Hey there old man," the young man smirked mischievously. "How would you like to die? Slow or fast?" the boy's dark blue eyes looked at the man with evilness that no normal 16 year old would posses.

"P-Please spare me!" screamed the man.

"Sorry…you shouldn't have messed with the Zaoldyeck family," the boy flexed his fingers and sure enough, his nails elongated and sharpened; sharp enough to cut through flesh.

"ONEGAI!"

With a smirk from the boy; his hands dove into the man's chest. A bloody scream was heard.

_With the bloody body abandoned, the black butterflies came back, along with their master. The violet eyed girl approached the body and touched it. With her eyes and arms glowing, she concentrated in her ability. In a blink of an eye; the body was gone and another black butterfly was added to her troupe. She stood up and sighed. _

"You should do your work more neatly Killua-kun." _she said to herself while walking out of the tunnel, the butterflies drinking the blood. _

* * *

As brown, orange and yellow tinted leaves fell from their tree, Leiko passed the path leading to the main house. Despite the previous mission, she had a serene smile on her face. The weather did that to her. Autumn always made her feel happy no matter what events happened in her life. Leiko walked gracefully down the path as her head tilted slightly upward, taking in the sweet scent of the forest. Beside her, the guardian beast, Mike, jumped out and pounced on her. The air immediately filled with sweet laughter from the girl as she pet the beast lovingly.

True, today wasn't the best day; what with Uncle Silva doing paper works for that annoying bastard that Killua killed, but today was her favorite day. Today was her anniversary. Today marks her 7th year staying in the Zaoldyeck residence; the day they adopted her. It wasn't the greatest thing that anyone would expect, but she loved it. Being adopted to the family made her feel safe. They trained her to be a skilled fighter yet a very graceful girl. She didn't like the 'graceful' part, but it was a small price to pay for their generosity. Most of all, the thing that she loved about being able to stay with the Zaoldyeck's is none other than…

Her train of thought was interrupted when she and Mike passed the small clearing of the forest. Like all the people that lived in the residence, she had some duties; and one of those duties was to look after Killua. No, 'looking after' Killua doesn't mean to be his body guard. It only means that she needs to keep him out of trouble. And part of that was to keep his 'girlfriends' out of the vicinity; which was what he's doing right now. Leiko stood there and watched as the girl flirted with Killua, her high pitched voice reverberating all around them. Killua in return, was_ playing _with her. He had his arms loosely around the girl's waist and he had a mischievous smirk on. Leiko inwardly winced. This was the only job she hated to do but didn't question it for it was Maha's orders. She hated seeing him with _them _but she didn't have a choice.

Leiko took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing with Mike behind her, growling loudly at the intruder. The girl instantly jumped and hugged Killua for protection from the said beast.

"Leiko, what are you doing here?" Killua asked with an annoyed tone.

"Doing my job; you know better than to take anyone of your classmates in here Killua-sama." Leiko looked at the girl with her cold eyes.

"Who I bring and play with is none of your business. And didn't I tell you _not _to call me 'Killua-sama'?"

Leiko kept her eyes at the girl, "It _is _my business. I was appointed by your great grandfather to keep an eye on you. Also, the rule says that 'None shall enter the house if they aren't able to pass the Door of Verification. No intruders," as if on cue, Mike growled at the girl. The girl, in turn, shrieked which annoyed Leiko.

Killua scoffed, "True, but she's with me. And don't talk as if your _not _an intruder yourself," he smirked. "Remember, you're not even a Zaoldyeck," he added in a teasing tone. Leiko tried to ignore his teasing but couldn't. "That's not the point, _I _got through the gates with my own strength," she tried not to portray any emotion except for a smile.

"Whatever," Killua shrugged. "Tell mom and dad that I'm gonna take this girl as my fiancée." His eyes sparkled with excitement as he hugged the girl closer. Leiko stared at him calmly, but inside, she wanted to shout at him and punch him, just to get his mind back where it needed to be. She held back though, and instead, she sighed and turned away. "Fine," she started walking towards the main house. "I'll tell them Killua-sama."

As he watched the graceful strides of Leiko, Killua couldn't help but be mesmerized. He noticed how her hair, richly colored violet, flowed freely past her shoulders and how her eyes sparkled of warmth despite their cold demeanor. His eyes followed her form until she disappeared behind the walls of thick trees. He suddenly wanted to take back what he said, but his pride and his common sense got the best of him so he held back. He was abruptly cut off from his thoughts by a loud screech…or was that a laugh? He looked down at the girl who was now clinging on his arm.

"I'm so happy! You're finally going to tell your parents about _our _relationship?!" the girl visibly bounced.

"Yeah," he had a sly smile on his face. "I think it's time for them to know about _us._ Are you ready for the introduction?" the girl nodded repeatedly, clearly happy about the turn of events.

Killua observed the girl, Rini was her name. Although Rini wasn't at all ugly, she couldn't be compared to Leiko's unearthly beauty, at least that's how Killua thought about it. He couldn't help but compare Rini to his precious Leiko. Although he decided to make this girl his fiancée, he secretly wished for her to be Leiko. But that could never come true. He can't risk it. If he let his emotions known, Leiko might suffer.

* * *

Leiko stared out her bedroom window, secretly watching the family gathering in the garden. Yesterday, as soon as she told Uncle Silva and Auntie Kikyo about Killua's rash decision, they almost exploded. Auntie went berserk and threatened to kill Rini, but Uncle, being the calmer one, prevented her. He said, "Let him learn by himself my sweet," and with that, they ordered Leiko to inform every employee in the residence. They were all to welcome the girl. Now, in the garden, Illumi, along with Uncle and Auntie, were talking to Rini and Killua. It was decided that Rini would be staying with them until the wedding. True, Killua and Rini were just high school students, but being a member of the Zaoldyeck family meant that you can do _anything_.

Leiko sighed in disappointment. What she feared the most was happening right under her nose, and that was Killua going away with another girl. She detested the fact that he went to that stupid high school of his, being surrounded with annoying girls who only want him because of his looks. She wanted to keep him here, with her and not let go, ever. Leiko wanted to relive those times when they were kids, when she was adopted. When Killua played with her and made her smile. But those happy moments were stopped when the headaches started to come. It was horrible! Her head felt like it was going to split open. They were so severe that she needed to be kept under intensive care; once or twice, she was knocked unconscious and had to stay in there for weeks. No one ever told her why she got the headaches, but she grew to learn that information was not shared with her for important reasons; she dealt with that.

Looking back at the garden, Leiko couldn't help but get amused at Illumi's expression. It was very obvious to her that he hated Rini. Illumi didn't like the fact that she couldn't get through the Door of Verification yet she was able to stand here. Leiko sighed yet again and thought deeply; _maybe…if I go to high school…I can see him more often! _A faint smile appeared on her face. _Maybe I'll be able to win him back…_She shook her head at the thought. _That won't be good…it's obvious he doesn't give a damn at whatever I do…_

True, she felt lonely, sad and caged; stuck in this mountain with nothing exciting to do. She could go out if she wanted to but she didn't see the point on spending time outside the gates if there was no one to hang out with. She loved Mike and played with him…but she longed to be with Killua, her precious Killua. Again, that'll never happened; she was but a mere intruder for him.

* * *

"Uncle, I want to attend high school," Silva looked wide eyed at the violet haired girl. She never showed interest on spending time outside the gates yet here she was, asking to go to one of the most crowded place a teenager can visit. "May I ask why you want to go Leiko?"

He saw her eyes blink and for a moment, he saw something foreign in the girl's eyes. Something an assassin should never have. "I…am growing bored…" It was an obvious lie to the great assassin but he let it go; the girl never asked for a favor ever since they have adopted her into the family. Even back then, she showed great potential. But her parents never agreed to him…so he had to take action.

"Alright, would it be okay if you attend the same school as Killua?" to his surprise, the girl's eyes brightened. "Yes. I'd be honored to," her smile was priceless. Silva smirked at the thought of men falling for her trap; her smile would be the death of them.  
"Then you'll start tomorrow. I'll tell Gotoh to prepare your enrollment."

"Thank you very much Uncle," she bowed slightly and left the room. Secretly, Silva was thinking. _It would be great if she becomes a real member of the family. _

Leiko exited the room and sighed, relieved that it all went well with Uncle. She couldn't help but allow a small smile grace her lips. "What's with that smile?" a familiar voice beside her startled the living soul in her. She looked at Killua who was casually leaning beside the door. _Was he listening? _"Nothing to be concerned about, Killua-sama," her fake yet warm smile made its way back to her face.

"Why were you talking to dad?" Killua's eyes were masked with concern though Leiko was too slow to notice.

"I'm sure you've already heard Killua-sama. I'm attending your high school. Don't worry, I won't bother you nor Rini-sama," she cringe at saying that girl's name with an honorific.

"But why would you want to go! Didn't you _hate _associating with people?" Killua was staring at her intensely.

"Killua-sama," her eyes were sharp and it made him shudder. "You don't have the right to question me. You were the first one to go to high school and what was your answer when I asked you? You said '_To get away from the freaks here…'_" Killua winced at the memory. He didn't think that she would still remember it. "So if you'll excuse me," her smile was blindingly sweet. "I'm going to fix my clothes for tomorrow," Killua gawked at her excited attitude; _so adorable!_ He watched her happily skip her way to her room. Once she's out of sight he growled. Why would she want to go to that place!? Killua didn't want anyone else except for him to see her. By going to high school, and knowing how hormonal guys are, a lot of boys would surely chase her! He didn't want that! He didn't want to share her. He clutched his fists angrily. _How selfish of me…_

On her way upstairs, Leiko sensed the familiar presence of the annoying girl. She sighed and prepared her forced smile as she saw Rini walk out of her new room. Leiko wanted to just ignore her but failed as Rini noticed her walking. Rini cocked her head and looked at the beauty walking gracefully. Leiko stopped and looked at Rini, she smiled and put on her excellent façade. "Good evening Rini-sama," she didn't bow. In return, Rini's usual bubbly personality melted as she glared at Leiko. "Don't think that I didn't see you spying on us," her glare was penetrating but it didn't bother Leiko.

"Spying?"

"Yes! Don't act like you don't know! I saw you looking over the garden! Now that I'm living here, don't you dare come and flirt with Killua. He's my prince!"

Leiko couldn't help but twitch. This girl obviously doesn't know the real Killua. "What is it that you like about Killua-sama?"

Rini looked at her as if she was stunned at the question. "I love everything about him! His eyes, his hair, his muscles…his height! His smile…the way he runs his fingers through his hair…his voice…everything!"

Leiko sighed sadly, this girl only sees him for his appearance. Leiko shrugged and smiled at Rini, "Sweet dreams Rini-sama," she nodded and left the rather flustered girl. Before Leiko could leave though, Rini said, "Remember! I'm warning you! Don't go near Killua! He's mine and will always be. He doesn't need a freak like you!"

Leiko tried to ignore, unsuccessfully but she managed to stop herself from ripping that girl into shreds. Or what's more appealing, turn her into a bloodsucking butterfly. A sadistic smile passed Leiko's lips as she went inside her room.

Running down the steps in her brand new uniform, Leiko ran into Illumi. The emotionless man looked down at her. Despite not showing it, he found her high school uniform quite…attractive. "In a rush aren't we Leiko? Where are your manners?" Illumi asked amusedly. "Ah! Sorry Illumi-sama! I'm just…in a hurry," she didn't know how to express her current feelings. She's never felt this way in a long time. Not since Killua first took her to the village fair. "By the way, nice suit Illumi-sama," she gave him her rare suggestive smirk that'll send any man down on their knees. "Going somewhere important?"

Illumi shook his head, "I have a meeting with dad. He said I should dress up…something about a marriage proposal?" Illumi, as always, looked uninterested. "I see, well, I hope your wife to-be won't end up as a pin cushion." She meant it as a joke which he gladly chuckled at. "Right, I'll make sure to keep my pins off her ne?" Illumi ruffled her hair playfully as he continued his way to his father's office.

Leiko glanced at her watch and hurried towards the dining quarters where Canary had a lunch bag ready for her. "Thanks Cana-chan!" Leiko smiled at the guardian girl and ran out the gigantic doors of the main house. The fresh autumn air hit her face and Leiko inhaled it deeply. She didn't know what to expect from high school but if Killua could stand it and find happiness in it, she thinks that she can too. She put on her rollerblades and smiled mischievously. Standing up with great balance, she poised herself and pushed her feet off the ground; jumping off the steps of the main porch. Today, since it's early, no one would see her in her original character; the free spirited ungraceful girl who loved the wind hitting her face. She let out a melodious laugh as she passed Mike, waving at him, making the beast chase her down the mountain. The steep slope was great for skating, especially if it's someone who loved challenges. Leiko jumped over rocks and protruding branches until she reached the Doors of Verification. She waved at the caretaker, Zeburo, and took a deep breath. Despite her lithe form, she held her hands on the gate and pushed. She opened the door easily, as if it was a normal wooden door, but in truth, the doors; each of them, weighs 2 tons that doubles as the gate gets larger. Zaburo tipped his hat at Leiko once she was out of the gate, not even breaking a sweat and not a trace of bulky muscle in her body. She took out her map of the town and skated merrily down the road, looking for her new school.

Unknown to Leiko, secretly, she wasn't the first one to wake up. Killua was up earlier than her and was currently patrolling the mountain. In truth, he couldn't sleep. Not with the thought of any other guys seeing his precious treasure out of its chest. No. He didn't like sharing his possessions. But then again, when was she his possession? When the sun rose and gave the sky a hint of scarlet, Killua heard a melodious laugh. He followed it and to his astonishment, it was his precious jewel, Leiko. She was happily putting on her skates and rushing down the slope of the land. His feet and brain weren't coordinating. His brain wanted to stay where he is; not wanting to further his longing for her, but his feet carried him towards the violet haired girl who was now jumping over rocks with such grace. He loved the way she ran freely like the wind. He always wanted to see this side of her, but being in this family, such actuations were uncommon. He remembered the time when he met Leiko, she was such a bright child, both in brain and personality. But ever since that incident…everything changed. It was all because of him…

* * *

Skidding to a stop, Leiko looked at the looming figure of the high school. It looked like a torture chamber. With the windows sealed close and they looked so dark from the inside. "Students study in this building?" she wondered out loud.

"Why of course," answered a voice behind her. Leiko spun around and stared at pretty blond girl with startling blue eyes. "But…it looks so dark inside." Leiko said with confusion in her voice.

"Of course its dark, the school's not officially opened yet. You are very early," the blond girl looked at her up and down, studying her form. "Are you a new student?"

"Yes! I just transferred," Leiko extended her hand out at the girl. The blond shook it. "I'm Kurapica, nice to meet you," the girl smiled at her. _Kurapica…now where have I heard that before? _Leiko examined Kurapica's form and blinked in confusion. What was this girl doing in a boy's uniform? "Do I have something on me?" Kurapica asked.

"AH! You're the dude Killua was talking about! Oh my! You really do look like a girl!" Leiko gasped in utter surprise. Kurapica, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the conversation. "Then I assume you are Leiko?"

"How did you know?" Leiko went into a defensive position, ready to attack him if he was a spy.  
"I'm Killua's friend," Kurapica took a step back; avoiding a fight as much as possible. He was well aware of what this girl was capable of.  
"Oh, then forgive me Kurapica-san," she bowed in apology. Kurapica made her lift her head and smiled at her. "It's fine. And you don't have to be so formal." Kurapica led her through the school gates and into the building where he showed her the different classrooms. "You can leave your skates in your shoe locker later when you get one," he told her and she nodded. This facility was new to her. Never in her life had she entered a school before. "Such a small building can hold lots of kids in it?" Leiko wondered since the Zaoldyeck residence is _much _bigger! "Yes," Kurapica answered with amusement. "Wow…"

As the time went on, students started arriving one by one; all of them craned their necks to see the new girl walking down the hallways lightly. The light made her hair and skin glow; catching more attention. "Anyway, here's the main office. Tell them you're new and they'll know what to do from there," Kurapica smiled at her.

Leiko nodded and followed his instructions, "Thank you Kurapica-san. I'll see you around!" With that, she entered the main office. Once gone, Kurapica walked away, _wow…no wonder Killua keeps her in that house_. His eyes swept around the vicinity, almost every single male in the school was in sight, straining to see the beauty who disappeared inside the main office.

As the new student stood in front of the classroom, Rini found herself being in a bad mood. No one told her that Leiko was going to the same school as her and Killua. Why didn't they tell her?! She was his _fiancée!_ She had the _right _to know anything that involves him. Especially this girl; she found Leiko's existence as a threat and the fact that even though she's only been here for a mere hour, Leiko's already the center of attention amongst everyone; mostly the guys, made it even worst. Rini bit her fingernail as she listened to Leiko introduce herself. After her introduction, which made Rini squirm in her seat and bite her last fingernail, Leiko was sent to sit in the middle of the room. _I'm not going to let her have a good day, _Rini told herself as she glared at Leiko's back.

"Have you heard of the Autumn Ball Leiko-chan?" asked a boy with spiky hair. Leiko met her in the cafeteria when she got lost during lunch. Now, Gon offered to take her to the nurse's room to eat lunch, he said it's better than the cafeteria. What's more, he was friends with the nurse.

"No…is it a party?" Leiko held her lunch bag on her side as she looked at her Sempai.

"Well…it is, but there's more dancing and having fun!!!"

"Isn't that a party?" Leiko had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"…oh…well…Are you going?" Gon was visibly blushing due to embarrassment.

"Maybe; I need to tell Uncle and Auntie first…" Leiko thought about the ball as Gon lead her inside the nurse's office. Leiko blinked as she saw the 'nurse'. _He looks young! _

"Oi! Who's this girl Gon; your girlfriend?" the nurse asked, a visible smirk on his face.

"…n-no!" Gon was red yet again. "This is Leiko! She looked lost so I took her here…I hope you don't mind Leorio-sensei."

"Oh I don't mind at all! In fact, any beautiful girl is welcome to my office!"

Leiko shuddered. She didn't like the smirk on his face. "So how's your first day in school Leiko-chan?" Leorio asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

While unwrapping her lunch, Leiko smiled, stunning everyone in the room, "It was interesting…I didn't think I would actually enjoy being in a place full of people." She started eating her lunch with Gon and Leorio secretly gawking at her. No girl has ever possessed that kind of smile.

After eating lunch with Leorio and Gon, Leiko went to the lady's room to wash her hands. She wasn't expecting anything interesting happening in the restroom, but as soon as she stepped in, she heard whispered voices. Due to her assassin's training, she was able to walk silently inside the bathroom.

"…Leiko…"

"…mad at her?... … nice… …"

" … … …fake! "

Leiko went inside a stall, locked it silently and fluidly mounted the toilet seat to avoid her feet being seen. In the stall, she could hear and recognize the voices easier. She smirked at the thought.

"We need to be mean to her! She needs to suffer!" Rini said with hatred in her voice.

"What did she ever do to you?" a girl from her class asked.

"Just look at her! She's so full of herself! Attracting every guy in sight! Don't you feel mad?!"

"…not really…"

_So Rini's really insecure. I wonder what's wrong with her…_ Leiko sighed. Rini had no right to feel angry at her. For one, Rini had Killua. Slipping silently out of the restroom, Leiko tried to be calm. _Let her do what she wants…she's nothing but a mere commoner…_

The whole day, Leiko didn't see Killua. She was disappointed by this. True, she didn't want to bother him, but she just wanted to see him…even just a glimpse. It was odd that in this school building, she couldn't find him. _Is he trying to hide?_ She dismissed that thought. Why would he hide from her? When the dismissal bell rang, Leiko proceeded to her shoe locker. Opening it, she blinked and stared. Inside was a red note. In black letters it said, "_Stay away from him you freak! _" Leiko sighed. Her skates were gone. She took the note and threw it in the trash. As if she couldn't guess who wrote that. She took her bag and headed home.

The walk home was really long. With her skates, it was faster but she didn't complain. She rounded a corner and decided to take a short cut. She jumped over a tall fence and landed gracefully on the other side. She cocked her head. _I never knew a road like this existed…_She stared at the dirt path that stretched towards the forest at the foot or Kukuru Mountain. The path looked untouched. Her curiosity got the better of her and she proceeded to walk through it. Looking around, the path was surrounded by tall grasses. _I bet there're lots of flowers in there_. She took in every sight her eyes could see. Suddenly, something in her mind spoke.

_Somewhere down this path…there's supposed to be a house…_

She blinked and stopped for a moment. Where did that thought come from? She winced slightly and clutched her head. _No…not now…_

Leiko continued her way and to her horror, there really is a house! Or rather, _was _a house; for there were only remnants of it. Slowly proceeding towards the ruins, Leiko clutched her head and her bag. "W-What is this?" She couldn't shake off the feeling that she knows this place. It scared her that she knew how many rooms were in the house; 20, that there used to be a pool in the back yard, in the garden there was a huge tree and that was proved by merely looking through the now burnt house. She continued walking towards it and every step she took, the harder the waves of throbbing in her head hit.

_The wind was blowing and the huge white house was still erect. _

Leiko staggered towards the house.

_Children's voices were heard; their melodious laughter resounding throughout the garden._

Her head pulsed painfully at the strange memories.

"_Killua-chan, hurry up! Mike's hungry!"_

She couldn't take it anymore. Leiko fell on her knees, her eyes half closed, trying to endure the enormous pain in her head.

"_Leiko, come in now sweet angel!" yelled a shadowy figure from the house. _

She can't hold on any longer. With a loud sickening thud; Leiko fell face first unconsciously on the ground.

* * *

Angry looking rain clouds started gathering around the top of Kukuru Mountain. Surely, the rain had already reached the lower foot of the mountain. The strong gusts of wind were howling rampantly against the forest in the Zaoldyeck premises. The weather mimicked Killua's already dark mood. The whole day, he wasn't able to go to school due to some annoying marriage arrangement regarding him and his brother. What's more annoying is that he was deprived of seeing Leiko in school, all in her cute uniform glory. Killua smirked at the thought. But thinking of Leiko in school was also annoying…he wasn't there to scare the creepy guys away from her.

"Killua, stop pacing around!" yelled Gon as he pounced on his best friend, wrestling with him.

"He's right Killua. You'll grow wrinkles if you don't stop putting on that kind of expression," Leorio smirked.

"Stop teasing my Killua!" yelled Rini from the top of the stairs, bursting into a run to pry Gon away from _her _Killua and hugging him instead. Killua rolled his eyes behind her back. The three young men did the same. They never really liked the fact that Rini was now 'part' of their friendship group because of Killua. Then again, what could they do? The three were visiting their friend since he was out the whole day. Gon was accompanied by Leorio and Kurapica to give Killua the assignments he missed.

"So Killua, we met Leiko this morning," Kurapica said as he sipped his coffee. Rini visibly twitched in annoyance. She was trying so hard not to mention Leiko's name.

"Oh really, what did you think?" Killua was visibly interested as to what Leiko did.

"She was a _beauty _alright!" Leorio said with his perverted smirk, "such a shape of those…" He was cut off by Killua's skateboard hitting his head.

"It was alright. She seemed nice," Kurapica smiled at the thought of Leiko, which made Killua want to kick him too.

"She was _very _popular too Killua! You should've seen the guys eyeing her! It was like…they wanted to _eat _her!" Gon, of course, didn't think before he talked. This made Killua even more annoyed than he already is. He was about to say something mean to everyone when suddenly, the door burst open. Sudden lightning cracked through the sea of clouds as Illumi stepped in the room.  
"Great entrance bro," Killua's tone laced with sarcasm.

Illumi ignored him. "Has Leiko arrived yet? It's been three hours since school ended, I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be home already." Despite his emotionless eyes, Illumi seemed to be concerned.

"…she's probably out there playing with Mike…you know how she is…" Killua said with absolute boredom, but inside, his heart was racing with anxiety.

"Under this type of weather?" Illumi continued his questioning.

"…she's a weirdo…" Killua countered.

"…you know that it's thundering outside…" Illumi's eyes narrowed at his brother.

Killua winced. He knew that Leiko was secretly scared of thunder. "Then where could she be?" He couldn't help but feel his nerves snapping.

"…well…" everyone looked at Rini as she made a sound. Hesitantly, Rini grimaced and said, "I saw her take the shortcut after school. I thought it was faster so I followed her secretly…I couldn't keep up so I went back." she unconsciously bit her nail. Did she just _help _Leiko? She didn't like this feeling.

"…did you know which shortcut she took?" Killua was at the edge of his seat.

"The one near the foot of the mountain"

Killua and Illumi instantly stared at each other, a roll of thunder resounding through the thick walls. Killua was the first to stand up. Illumi has already jumped out of the window. Rini's eyes were opened wide at Illumi's actions. "D-Did he just…wait! Killua, where are you going?" She grasped Killua's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"None of your business," his eyes were empty of all emotion for her.

"You're going to look for her aren't you?" Rini said accusingly.

"And what if I am?"

"You can't! As your fiancée I _forbid _you to look for her!" she stomped her feet for emphasis.

If looks could kill, Killua would've murdered someone right this instant, "No one can forbid me from doing _anything_!" he shoved her away and ran outside in the pouring rain.

Rini stared. She was still in a state of shock. Did he just _glare _at her? Her face contorted with hate for Leiko. If it wasn't for that girl, she would've had Killua for herself already! _I won't forgive her. _She sprinted to her room and locked herself in it.

"…so…I guess we just sit back?" Leorio asked.

"…I guess so…" Kurapica sat down.

"…It's not fair! They just left us!"

**[CONTINUE TO PART 2!]**


	2. Chapter 2 Sparks and Marrige

_**Part II of my two shot...or one-shot or whatever you classify this story. Disclamer: Again, Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, if it did, I would...ANYWAY, it belongs to Yoshiro Togashi! Enjoy the story and don't forget to Review and/or PM me! **_

* * *

_Fire…the house was enveloped with fire. It was scorching yet she never felt it. Why is that? It was freezing cold outside. The moon was nowhere in site and the thunder was rolling nonstop. It scared her. But she couldn't feel fear. Not now…not right now. Her body was numb. She couldn't feel anything. Eyes blinking…she sees something…what is it? Where were her parents? Could they be inside that burning house? What about her memories? Where were they? What happened to them? Who was that? Trying to focus her droopy eyes…she saw something…it was silver. Then looking down…there was a heap…covered with black butterflies…_

Leiko woke up with a start, panting and drenched with sweat. _Was that a dream? _She clutched her chest and tried to steady her breathing. _It was…no need to be scared_…"Glad you're finally awake Leiko," again, her breath hitched up as she was startled at the sudden voice of Illumi. Her head pivoted to his direction, father too fast that it hurt; she didn't show it. "I-Illumi-sama," she bowed slightly making her notice her clothes. She looked back at him. "What happened?"

"You were found lying on the abandoned lot under the storm. What were _you _doing there? Tell me, did someone hurt you? Did someone try to force-" he was stopped by Leiko's gentle finger on his lips.

"Slow down Illumi-sama," she remembered that she tried to use a shortcut but ended up having a huge headache.

"Start explaining then," he removed her hand from his face; it was quite embarrassing for him but he didn't let her see.  
"Well…it was weird, I saw this… burnt house and then…I started having weird delusions. Then again, that might be because of the headaches...-"

"…headaches?"

"Yes. The headaches were coming back." she twisted the sheets under her hands. "Was that the cause of your loosing of consciousness?" Illumi eyed her. "M-Maybe…I'm not sure-" but before she could complete her sentence, thunder suddenly boomed from the sky. Her instincts kicked in and she grasped the nearest strong thing around her…which in this case, was Illumi. She yelped and hid her face in his chest; her fear of thunder never subsiding despite her fearsome training amongst the assassin family. Her shaking was stopped by Illumi's hand coming up to gently pat her back. "Calm down Leiko, I-" they were interrupted suddenly but the bursting open of the door. Leiko turned and saw Killua's panting form. _Did he run?_ If you look closer, Killua's expression was that of hurt and jealousy. But seeing as he was a person that can't be affected by anything, he didn't show it. Instead of telling her how he really felt…he said:

"Oh good…the stupid girl's awake... don't cause so much trouble Leiko…" he leaned casually against the door. Behind him, Kurapica and Leorio shook their heads in disappointment. Leiko winced. "I'm sorry for causing you troubles Killua-sama," she failed to notice that she was still in Illumi's arms. Unknown to her, this was bothering Killua greatly. But what can he do? It was his entire fault that she's starting to get 'troubled' yet again…

"Leiko," Illumi's voice was stern. "You should stop calling him 'Killua-sama' for good."

"B-But that's…"

"You are in no place to call him that anymore."

Kurapica, Leorio and Gon peeped their heads inside the door to listen; Killua's attention was on his brother. _What's he doing?_

Illumi held her hands and stared deep in her eyes. "Remember my meeting with father this morning?" Leiko nodded. Killua's heart was being squeezed. "Well, father decided that I am to be married next week."

Leiko's eyes went wide. "To whom?" she was excited for him.

Killua was holding his breath, this was too nerve wrecking for him! With a fluid voice, Illumi answered, "You."

* * *

Killua slammed the door open. Silva's office was now filled by the deadly aura of the boy. "What brings you here son?" Silva, of course, knew what was going on. _He must've heard already_.

"Why did you do this?!" Killua slammed his hands on his father's table, his eyes filled with unrelenting anger. "Why did I do what?" Silva said coolly. "You know what I mean! Why are you making them marry!?"

Silva reclined himself comfortably on his chair, secretly admiring his son's emotional outburst. "Why do you ask son? It doesn't have anything to do with you, doesn't it? You were the first one to announce your marriage in the first place." Silva eyed his son's face. Killua's face flushed red with anger as he clenched his fists. He quickly turned away and punched the door open, off its hinges. He walked out; breaking everything he touched along the way.

_Oh my…what a temper_…Silva had an amused smirk.

* * *

Leiko looked out from her bedroom window. The storm has passed and the moon was slowly showing itself. _How ironic…_she thought. _Here I was, still having hope of getting Killua back…only to find that I'm going to get married…_What Illumi said earlier was the truth. She didn't see any lies in his eyes. It shocked her to the bone when he said that…yet…the only thing she felt was disappointment. Not towards him, but towards Killua's reaction. She was secretly hoping that he'd have a very _interesting _reaction but all he did was smirk. He said, "Well then…I see that the _intruder _would finally be a Zaoldyeck." He turned around and started to leave the room. "Congrats Leiko!" there was amusement in his voice which penetrated through her poker face.

Leiko sighed and changed into a semi-formal dress. Tonight, Uncle announced that everyone will eat together and talk about the wedding arrangements. She didn't like it…not the single bit. But she wasn't in any position to go against Uncle's decisions. Slipping into a blood red dress, Leiko noted her expression. She needs to look 'happy'. She pinned her hair in a messy bun and stepped into a pair of red flats. She sighed again. _I don't want to get married to him…_She stared at the moon. It was slowly being consumed by the previous rain clouds. Her hope was diminishing as well…like the light of the moon.

Illumi knocked on her door. "Ready Leiko?" He looked at her form and looked away. Leiko cocked her head in wonder but let it go. Illumi looked over her shoulder at the clock, "Oh my…you can go ahead first. I have to get something from the lobby." Leiko smiled and nodded. "I'll see you there Illumi-sa-…Illumi," she was told not to use those honorifics anymore. Illumi disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Leiko closed her door and started to walk towards the dining chambers. _This'll be a pain. No doubt Rini will be there…trying to boast about her marring with Killua._ Leiko clutched her fists…she's not liking this at _all! _

"Wow, I never thought you were such a desperate girl," Leiko looked at her direction lazily. _I hate her…_Leiko glared at Rini secretly. "But then again, I'm happy," Rini continued. "Now you can't steal _my _husband."

"He's not yours yet…"

Rini scoffed, "For now. But not for long. Next week, we're going to have a double wedding and _he _will be _mine. _Not _yours; _not anyone else's. So you better stick to what's yours you wh**e." There was a sudden gasp following her words. Leiko suddenly felt hands holding hers back, preventing her from throwing daggers to that stupid girl. The light of the moon came through the large windows, revealing Rini's form pressed against the wall with a red haired man's bladelike card on her neck. "Mind your words little girl," Hisoka's mocking tone bounced off the stone walls. "Or my cards might just slip…" it was followed by a sickening smirk. Leiko looked back and saw Illumi holding back her arms, shaking his head; mentally telling her that it's not worth it. Leiko nodded and hid back her daggers. As soon as Hisoka withdrew his card, Rini ran away so fast that you could see a trail of dirt behind her. Leiko looked at Hisoka then to Illumi, then back to Hisoka. "Good evening Hisoka-san," Leiko smiled politely at the clown.

"My, My, Leiko-chan," Hisoka was suddenly behind her and had his hands on her hips, "You've grown quite a lot!" Illumi glared at Hisoka making him retract his wandering hands. "And to think that you'll end up with this guy here…" he smirked mockingly at Illumi. Leiko ignored his obvious teasing and poked him. "What brings you here Hisoka-san?"

"Wow…straight to the point as always, aren't we Leiko-chan?" Hisoka pet her rather 'attentively'. Illumi tried not to glare as the trio started to walk towards the dining chamber. "I'm here to eat diner with the family. That's all," it was obvious that there was more…but Leiko didn't ask.

The dinner wasn't so bad. Erase that. It went _horrible_! The whole time, Leorio and Gon kept having a food eating contest. Kurapica was trying to eat peacefully but keeps getting hit by random objects thrown by someone. Killua was acting like he's having fun; engaged in constant flirting mode with Rini. Hisoka was stacking cards on the table and Milluki had his laptop on the table as well. Kalluto on the other hand, kept making paper airplanes and throwing them towards Rini. It was amusing how Rini kept trying to be sweet to Kalluto when it was obvious that she _detested _his meddling with her 'time' with Killua. Illumi and Leiko were sitting quietly, enjoying the scene. It only quieted down when the grown ups came and talked about the wedding arrangements. They all decided the venue of both the weddings and who will be invited. After eating with the kids, the grown ups left quickly since there were still jobs waiting for them. As soon as they left, the turmoil started yet again.

Finally, morning came and it was school time yet again. Leiko woke up extra earlier since she never did find her skates. _I'll get them later,_ her devious smirk made Mike whimper. She got to school 15 minutes before the bell rings and this time, she got a glimpse of Killua, leaning on the window with Rini beside him, trying to get his attention. As much as she wanted to, Leiko couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was too captivating _not _to watch. Looking around, Leiko saw the envy in the eyes of other school girls directed at Rini. Leiko shook her head and started to walk away. Since she was still a bit dazed, she failed to notice the person standing behind her, making her run into him. "Oh my…I'm sorry!" she looked up and cocked her head.  
"H-Hey Leiko-chan, my name's Kaito and…I was just wondering…d-d-d-d-do you have a date for the Autumn Ball?" he was stuttering horribly.

"…I don't believe I know you…" Leiko was being polite as much as she could.

"That's true!" Another boy jumped in the conversation. "My name is Kenji! I'm in your class, do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"NO! Don't go with him! He's a creeper! Come with me!"

"…no Leiko-chan! He's going to attack you as soon…"

"She's not talking to you!"

"…Leiko-chan! Let's go to the ball together!"

" …Leiko-chan…"

"Lei-chan, MARRY MEEEE!!"

Leiko tuned them all out and walked away. _I was right…I don't like high school after all. Who was I kidding? _She slowly looked up and saw Killua, staring at her. She wondered what was wrong but his smirk answered that for her. He found it amusing that she was being ambushed. He walked towards her; Rini close behind, eyeing her dangerously.

"So! You're suddenly Miss Popularity now eh Leiko?" Killua grinned.

"How does it feel like? I bet you're willing to go out with one of these guys. I mean…they're not all that bad looking ne?"

"…I'm getting married…"

"…oh please~! You're too serious Leiko! Don't tell me you're not even thinking about cheating on my brother!"

"Lighten up a bit will 'ya? Maybe if you smile more, you'll get even _more _dates!" It was followed by amused laughter from Killua. Leiko couldn't take it anymore. All these times she had hoped for him to see her for who she is. She had clung onto that hope; that maybe one day, he'd be able to realize that there was a great girl just under his nose. But that never happened. His teasing weren't helping. It just agitated her more. It proved that he didn't really care for her whatsoever! Balling up her fist, Leiko glared at Killua. With one swift punch, she landed a clean hit on his gut. If it was a normal person, he would've been dead by now, but since its Killua, he got off with a mere 'spitting-out-blood' injury. Everyone gasped. Did the new girl just hit Killua?!

"Maybe I'm not serious at all," Killua looked at Leiko, her voice dripped with venom. Everyone shuddered. "Maybe it's just _you _who's not taking life seriously! Maybe if you stopped being the annoying jerk you _are _then maybe; just maybe, you'll do something _good _in your life! And no, I don't like being popular. Heck I don't like even being in this place. No one knows why on _earth_ I decided to come to his CRAMPED place anyway! And unlike _you _I will not CHEAT on the one I'm going to marry!" Everyone was silent. They looked at the bleeding Killua and the now flushed Leiko.

"Don't you _dare _talk to _my _Killua like that you ungrateful girl! You dare injure my prince?! You're pathetic!" Rini started her speech but was silenced by Leiko.

"And _YOU_! Don't _talk_ to me as if you're stronger than me. Mind your own business and walk away. No one needs to hear your stupid talk." Leiko was having a _great _time talking like this. _It feels good. _

"AH! Killua! Did you see how she talked to me?!"

Killua ignored her; he stared at Leiko as he wiped the side of his mouth. He wanted to tell her _everything _he felt. But as soon as he opened his mouth, all that came out were: "Nice aim Crazy girl," everyone's mouth fell open. Leiko clenched her teeth and slapped him. "... The only crazy thing I did was hoping that you'd notice me. Guess I was wrong…" she stepped back from a stunned Killua. "…I hate you…" with that, Leiko jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Aren't you going to choose your dress?" Illumi asked as he looked at Leiko sitting on the couch, staring at the unlit fireplace. "I don't feel like it…" Leiko eyed the fireplace as if it was very interesting, avoiding the other two presence in the living room. "Are you sure? This is your-"

"Just leave her be Nii-san! If she wants to be a kid and have a tantrum then let her!"

"Killua, stop talking-" there was a knock on the door and a maid came in with a cart full of kindling. Killua and Illumi ignored her, too engrossed with their discussion about how Leiko should act. Unknown to them, the maid bent down and fixed the fireplace, stacking it with dried fire wood. Leiko paid attention to it. Now that she thought about it, she's never seen fire in this building her whole life. Why was that? She knew they had a source of heating system here but…never did she see a fire place being lit. Curiosity getting the best of her, she leaned closer and watched the maid with concentration. As the maid finished stacking the fire wood, she took out the match and gently strokes it. Leiko flinched. _T-That sound… _The maid did several attempts on getting the wood on fire. Leiko was visibly shuddering on her seat. She didn't know why but she was starting to get very uncomfortable with the maid. Finally, the maid was able to make sparks from the matches and the wood caught on fire. The small spark spread rapidly and the fire started blazing brightly. Before the maid could even jump, she heard a deafening scream. A bloodcurdling scream filled with terror and pain. Not only her, everyone in the room heard it. There was a sharp scramble on the couch followed by a loud thud.

"Fire…g-g-get it away!!! NO!!" another scream erupted from Leiko's throat. Her eyes were wide with horror. Killua growled and looked at the maid, "Rini, get that woman out of here." Rini complied and walked the woman outside, smirking secretly at the new discovery.

Leiko didn't know what possessed her. It was as if her body remembered _something_ and was reacting on impulse. She kept screaming for help; screaming at the top of her lungs. She hated the fire; detested it! "G-Get it away! Please!! It-it's hurting me!!! NO!... " her head fell on her palms, clutching it. Her head was throbbing painfully. What is it with the fire that's making her like this? On an instant, Killua was beside her. He scooped her up in his arms and started whispering gentle things in her ear. "Leiko…calm down. I'm here…"

_That voice…_Slowly, Leiko's outburst started to calm down.

_**Unknown to the two, Illumi watched them with interest in his eyes. **_

The day of the Autumn Ball finally came and Killua refused to go. After Leiko's sudden outburst from the fire, he didn't let her go anywhere without anyone with her. Secretly, Killua's the one watching her. Nothing seemed to be different about her but he didn't take any chances.

"Killua, you can't do this to me! You said you were going to the ball with me!" Rini wined as she tugged at Killua's shirt, Rini was already dressed in her knee length dress. "I told you, I don't want to. I might be needed here," Killua looked at Leiko who was sitting on the couch, flipping through a history book. Rini made a face, "It's because of _her _isn't it?! You're worried that someone might light a fire in front of her and she goes crazy again, right?" Rini said out loud to make sure Leiko hear it. Killua twitched. "So what if I do?" Killua answered. He was busted anyhow. Why bother keeping it in? Leiko's eyes slowly lifted up from the book; staring at Killua with confusion. What did he just say?

"W-Well then, why don't we take her to the ball too? I'm sure she'll enjoy herself there. Besides, you'll be there and there won't be anything burning right?" Rini was acting rather…nice today. Leiko cocked her in puzzlement. _Something's fishy. _

"Do you want to go Leiko?" Killua looked at her, his eyes betraying no emotion except…was that concern in his eyes? Leiko's heart skipped a beat. She mentally shook her head. _Stop it Leiko…you'll give yourself another headache…literally! _"If I come…would she stop talking?" Leiko smirked.

"Of course," Killua grinned back. "So! Where's your dress?"

"Well…Milluki said he was going to lend me one of his marionettes' dresses," Leiko thought out loud. Killua twitched. It was obvious that his brother had something in store for his precious Leiko. "Alright, we'll meet in the lobby. I'll get changed too…" everyone agreed. All except Rini remained in the living room. With a sick smirk on her face, she chuckled mysteriously. "Can't wait to see you there Leiko-_chan._"

As Killua and Rini waited for Leiko; Rini tried so hard to get Killua's attention. It only made Killua more annoyed. Finally, they heard Leiko's footsteps down the hall. Killua's breath was taken snatched from his lungs as he watched Leiko in her little red dress, her hair out and was fixed in wavy patterns. Though simple, her beauty was stunning. Rini bit her nail again, _Calm down Rini…you'll get even with her soon…_ To make it even more interesting, Illumi followed Leiko down the stairs. He was dressed in formal attire like his younger brother. Leiko hooked her arm around Illumi's a custom that she'd seen from other people going to dances. Seeing them together like this made Killua restless inside. He wanted to pry Illumi away from her and take what was his.

When the car stopped in front of the school, the four stepped out slowly. Rini was immediately called by her friends and was temporarily separated from Killua. Illumi on the other hand had a call and had to excuse himself, leaving Leiko and Killua together. Killua was delighted at the turn of events. Even though he knew that she hated him, he still enjoyed her company. He's been a jerk, he knew that, but it was all for her own good. "Killua…" her voice sounded so adorable to him!

"Hai…" he walked slowly besides her.

"About that thing…from…last week…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to shout at you…" Killua blinked and stared at her. Now this was interesting.

"…nah…I think you were PMS'ing that day…"

He earned an elbow jab from Leiko. Her face was flushed, "I'm _trying _to be serious here!"

"Fine…fine! Sheesh! Can't a guy have fun after a whole entire week of work?"

"You don't work…"

"That's not what I meant," he didn't want to tell her that he's been following her the whole week, keeping her safe under his line of vision.

"Whatever…as I was saying. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it when I said I hated you…" Leiko was having a mental melt down. She didn't know what came into her. The whole week she was avoiding Killua, sending the message that she really _did _hate him. Yet for a fact, she couldn't stay away from him. She still longed to see him after a day of ignoring him. To hear his voice even if it only contained those mean jokes about her. To see his eyes…even if they only look at Rini.

Killua snickered, "I knew you didn't hate me…I'm too much of a good person to hate~!"

Leiko was about to give him a nasty comment when she decided to let it go. She really couldn't stand hating this person no matter what. "You're right," she said in a quiet voice. He still heard. "I really can't hate you." The pair halted to a stop as the crowd started to gather in the middle of the field. Everyone looked good in their semi-formal clothing. Though they were all minding their own businesses, something caught Killua's attention. Why was everyone holding candles? Leiko failed to notice since she was busy watching the lanterns and the leaves falling from the trees. Before she knew it, the music started to play.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the Autumn Ball!" Rini's voice blasted from the speakers. Killua and Leiko looked at her questioningly. They weren't informed that she was going to be the Emcee. "This year, we are going to have a game! Whoever wins shall get a brand new … " Leiko stopped listening to her. What was the game? Leiko was so absorbed into the details of the game that she failed to notice the crowding of a group around her; all holding candles. "Now, on my mark," everyone raised their lighters. Leiko's eyes widen in fear. She started to run but found herself tangled between masses of bodies. "GO!" Everyone lighted their candles and they all started running. Leiko's eyes dilated and a bloody scream erupted from her throat. Killua was trying to get to her but the stupid student population is too big that he couldn't push through easily. The objective of the game was to light the bonfire without getting tagged by another person. The candles served as their guide lights and their source of fire later on. No sooner that Killua could come through, the bonfire was lit. It roared up; blazing with all its might. Leiko screamed yet again, loosing her balance and falling on the ground. Everyone's eyes were on her and they stopped running around; letting Killua pass through. Leiko kept jerking her feet, as if in a running motion, but in her position she couldn't do anything but to move backwards; pushing herself towards a tree. She couldn't get away from the fire. "NO!!..Please!!...stop!!...Don't let it burn me!!" Her head, yet again, throbbed in pain. This time, it was worst than that time in the fireplace. She tried closing her eyes, shutting off the image, but it didn't work.

"_Look here Leiko-chan…" a shadowy figure said, she had a lighter on her hand. The little girl tried so hard to move away from the flame. _

This was not the best time to be having weird memories…what is going on?!

"_Leiko-chan, be a good girl and hold out your hand to mommy…" the flame was coming closer. The heat is scorching her skin! _

"GET AWAY! I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL!" with tear streaked face, Leiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Her horror couldn't be explained by mere words. Instead of feeling sorry for the traumatized girl, the whole entire student population, including the witch, Rini, laughed heartily at her. Killua growled and picked up Leiko, finally breaking through the crowd blocking her. Holding the struggling girl against his chest, he ran swiftly into the forest. She was still flailing her arms, trying get away from him. When they were in a secluded part of the forest, Killua let her down and watched his precious friend whimper on the ground.

"Leiko…" he bent down to touch her back. "Calm down…everything's all right now." She was still shivering. Without thinking, Killua picked her up and hugged her tightly. Her sobs instantly stopped; it was replaced by a loud gasp. He didn't let go. He didn't want to, and what's more, his arms didn't allow him to. Finally, he was able to hug the girl he loved for the longest time. _Love…is that right?_

"K-Killua...?" she tried to squirm away from his hug. It's not that she didn't like it; she found it inappropriate for him to be hugging her like this when they're both engaged.

"Don't! J-Just let me do this!"

She can't take this. If this continues, it'll be hard for her to get married to his brother! With the strength she could muster, she pushed him off of her. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this Killua?" her tears were now due to confusion. "Why are you doing this now that you're engaged?!"

"Why?!" he clenched his teeth. He can't hold back his feelings anymore. It's now or never. He doesn't care about that Rini girl who he just used. Besides, Leiko's already having flashbacks, like she did a long time ago…it doesn't matter anymore. _I won't let Illumi have her._ "I'll tell you _why! _Do you remember _anything _from before you were adopted into my family?" Killua's eyes were full of emotions that Leiko felt like she was drowning. She shook her head.

"Well then…I'll start. Remember the house down the mountain?" Leiko nodded. "That was your house. Your family lived there and we used to play the whole time," Leiko's eyes widened. Those flashbacks…that boy's voice! It was Killua the whole time! "But then, my dad took fancy to you and he wanted to train you. Your parents didn't agree, they didn't like the idea at all! They started hiding you in the house and not letting you play outside. I didn't get to see you for a long time. My dad didn't give up though. He said that you had a great amount of potential. He didn't want to waste time.

After planning it with the grown ups, when night came, they attacked. They forced your family to give you up…when they didn't, my dad killed them." Shame and hurt were evident in Killua's eyes. Leiko was speechless. She slowly lifted her hands and touched his face. "That's why I couldn't tell you," Killua continued. "I couldn't tell you my feelings for fear of you remembering those horrid things that my family did to yours."

Slowly, her mind allowed her to see glimpses of the incident. Slowly, she let out a small smile, "Killua?"

"You hate me now don't you?"

"Killua, look at me," he slowly lifted his eyes and looked at her. "I don't hate you."

"…but my family…"

"...helped me." she finished with a warm smile. Killua looked very confused. "I wanted my family dead a long time ago. You know why?" He shook his head. "They kept abusing me. My entire childhood life, they threatened to burn me if I didn't do what they said. I was locked up in a dark room as punishment. I was happy when I met you! It made them think twice of their actions. But that didn't stop them. That night," it was all coming back to her now. "They had a lighter in front of me…they wanted to burn my hands because they saw me drawing a picture of your Uncle…t-they…hated him! I fought back and ran outside…sadly I tripped and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I saw the house burning and I couldn't remember anything…" She slowly hugged him. "I am thankful that your family and you came into my life…"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the whole time, you were fighting Illumi?" Leiko asked in an amused tone. "Of course," hand in hand, the couple went out of the forest, serene smiles on their faces. "I would be mad at _anything _that interferes with _us._"

"…how about Rini?"

"…She's nothing but a tool…" he said it with such sincerity that it made her smile even more.  
"You know…I really hated seeing you with those girls."  
"I hated seeing you with my brother,"

"Hey! You started it-" but before she could finish it, she was pulled into a sweet chaste kiss. Killua smirked at her stunned face and kept on walking. "So! How'd you like that?" He was answered by silence. "Come _on _Leiko! Was it _that _bad?!" he turned around in time to see her blushing. He chuckled and continued walking. "Too bad you kiss so badly…you need to practice more Leiko. Unlike Rini, your kisses are dull-" he heard her growl and she was off; back to the school grounds.

"Hey! Leiko! Where are you going!?" Killua was immediately behind her.

"…time to exterminate that b***h…"

"Wow…violent aren't we love?"

She glared at him then pulled him into a heated kiss. After a whole five minutes, she pulled away and smirked suggestively at him, "Still a dull kiss?" she didn't let him answer for she took off yet again.

_Back in the school grounds, there was a sharp scream that was heard. The moon sky enveloped the moon, hiding the two figures responsible for that scream. Yet again, the Black Butterfly has announced its victim's death... yet again, the butterflies were fed with fresh blood…and yet again, a new addition to the swarm was introduced. _

_**Back in the Zaoldyeck residence, Silva and Illumi were sipping their nightly wine. **_

"_**How was the ball?" Silva asked his son. **_

"_**It was great…she finally caved it. Leiko finally got her memories back…" **_

"_**Did that other girl survive?" **_

"_**Doubt it…" **_

"_**Guess the wedding arrangements are changed. Sorry but you can't marry just yet son." **_

"_**Not that I care father…I rather like being a bachelor," Illumi sipped his wine. **_

"_**Good job about the maid by the way," Silva grinned at him. "That sure sparked her memory."**_


End file.
